


Hallelujah

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of three verses from "Hallelujah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_   
_You saw her bathing on the roof_   
_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_   
_She tied you to a kitchen chair_   
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_   
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 

Sam had believed her, in the beginning, but there was something lacking in her personality, something that should have sent up red flags in his genius brain. Then she saved their lives on countless occasions, she _died_ for them. So when she came back, he believed her without hesitation. She was beautiful, smart; she helped him do what he thought would help people. It threw him completely. Before he knew it he was lost. Then she betrayed him. She tore him to pieces and broke everything inside of him, but not before she won. And still, through all that, he had Dean and as long as he had his brother there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Maybe there’s a God above_   
_But all I’ve ever learned from love_   
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_   
_It’s not a cry you can hear at night_   
_It’s not somebody who has seen the light_   
_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

 

Dean wasn't an optimist, he couldn't afford to be in the hunting business. He didn't believe in God, didn't believe in prayers or asking for forgiveness. All he had ever learned from the world was how to kill and shoot; how to keep his brother alive and keep his heart out of the game. There was nothing romantic about the world he knew, it wasn't rocks being thrown at windows in the middle of the night, it wasn't looking at someone and seeing the sun. The world he knew was cold and broken.

 

_I did my best, it wasn't much_   
_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_   
_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_   
_And even though it all went wrong_   
_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_   
_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

 

Castiel had tried and tried and tried. He had done everything he had been asked without feeling a single thing. He obeyed his orders like the good little soldier he was. Then came the Winchesters. Dean, the righteous man, who he never once tried to trick or harm. He always told the Winchester boys the truth and even when everything went wrong and people died when he didn't want them to, he did nothing but protect them; his humans. Still, he would stand before the Lord with nothing on his tongue but Hallelujah.


End file.
